Midnight power
by Darkspine Sonic
Summary: Shadow is a vampire he is on a mission to find the powerful vampire that holds a great power before it falls in the wrong hands. who knows who it could be. please read and review and go easy on me this is me first fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic characters Sega owns them I only my fan characters **

**Summary **

Shadow a vampire prince he is seeking for the source of this powerful energy and must protect the holder of the power from danger of his enemy called Nightmare the bat he is seeking this power to control the world shadow must stop this from happening before it is too late

**Chapter 1 **

At the dark night the moon light shines towards the daring castle where shadow the hedgehog lays. He was in his father Sektor room taking orders as we know it.

"Shadow I want you to have this powerful black orb; this will tell you where to find the last vampire that will complete us all, it will tell where the last vampire is" Sektor said

"But why do we need the last vampire"

"Because shadow we can not let nightmare get the last vampire before us…………………… it will be the end of our kind"

"Humph I will get this vampire before you know it"

"That's what I like to hear"

Shadow exited the room with a smirk plastered on his face. He was heading towards his friends frost and inferno. As usual they would all ways bicker about each other.

"Fire is much better than ice"

"No it's not ice is WAY better than fire"

"Says you, you ice brain"

"Who you calling ice brain you fire butt"

"It's better to have a fire butt rather than and ice brain you can't even think no wonder why you are dumb besides I can always sit on you and make you burn"

"Hmph whatever"

"Would you ever stop fighting?"

"No" they both say at the same staring at each other then scoffing turning around back to back.

"Okay anyway I have this mission to find the last vampire for Sektor he also gave me this black orb which I don't know how this works."

Shadow pulls out the black orb showing it out to them. Then all of the sudden it started glowing black and red they were all at shock first then shadow could see some writing in it. It said _you must go and follow the path that it shows, you will be a step closer to find the last vampire……………………_

Frost and Inferno were still confused as to what is going on they were both looking at where shadow was looking at but saw nothing they both thought _what can he see that we can't_

After shadow was done reading the map came up it told him that he has to go to

**Mean while with Amy rose **

"Hey cream catch"

Amy and cream are playing Frisbee in the park the gang was their, sonic, tails, knuckles, big, vector, charmy and espio they are all here for a picnic.

Sonic was on the tree having a snooze, Knuckles, Tails and the chaotix are playing football on the grass.

Amy really wasn't interested In Sonic now but she still likes him. She hasn't changed much she still wears her red dress has the same perky attitude.

As nightfall came they all went back to their homes. Amy changed her clothes and went straight to bed and had a dreamless sleep. What she didn't know that her life would change.

**If any of you have any ideas tell me in the review.**

**Darkspine Sonic**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to tell you that my fan characters are on my profile if you want to see it**

**Chapter 2**

Shadow had to go to station square this is the first step to the vampire. He did not know where this place is but he will sure to find out soon. The glowing has stop and went back to its original colour Frost and Inferno had big question marks on top of their heads.

"Shadow what happened their" Frost asked

Shadow did not reply all he did was staring at the orb in his hands _that is not what I have suspected_

"Shadow are you alright"

"Hmm yeah I'm fine"

"What was going on their" Inferno exclaimed

"The black orb was talking in my head it said you must go and follow the path that it shows, you will be a step closer to find the last vampire then it showed me a map telling me where I must go"

"Okay I got one word for you weird"

"Hmph whatever we have to go now"

"WHAT why now" Frost moaned

"BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW MOVE"

"Okay no need to get angry"

"You all go to the main gate I will go tell father what is going on"

"Suit yourself" they both said. They both faced each other having angry looks

"Why is it every time I say something you say something the same" Inferno exclaimed

"No no you are thinking the wrong way round why do you copy me"

"I'm leaving" shadow saying with out a care

"Just shut up Frost " inferno is a deep thought _what is his problem sometimes I don't know why I li—no that was not right I did not mean that uhhhh what is he staring at_

"Something on your mind Inferno let me guess does it have to do with a hot light blue hedgehog"

At this point she was blushing mad, looking at the floor so that would not notice it but to bad her plan did not work he saw it which made him wonder

_Why is she blushing does she like me or what I am I blind. Urghh I forgot her fur is a fire background maybe it's just me_

"No it doesn't mind your own business"

"Don't think I can"

**With Shadow **

"Sektor I am going to station square"

"The black orb told you so am I right"

"Yes you are right but how did you know"

"Let's just say I am one with the black orb"

"Hmph I am going now and frost and inferno are coming with me"

"That's fine with me shadow"

Shadow let the main chamber and went straight to his friends _sometimes I wonder what is he hiding from me his is too mysteries maybe I will find out soon enough but now I must focus._ As he was walking toward the main gate something whizzed past a shadowy figure at this point he let his guard up Shadow knew something not right but he can't quite figure it out just yet so he carried on walking to his friends.

**Meanwhile with the villain****s**

"Soon everything is going according to plan mwahahahahahh……." Nightmare laughed

"Nothing can come in my way, not even those three bitches can stop me."

"Darkness is doing a great job don't you think Smoke"

"Yes think she is doing a great job but not good enough he nearly noticed her"

"True but he didn't did he"

"No he didn't but that was just luck maybe next time she should watch she is going"

And with that he left and went to his room _what does she have that I don't have I mean I work hard all day a still he goes on about darkness this is so unfair and all she does is sneaking around the place urrgghhhhhh_

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME" Screamed smoke

"Nothing is wrong with you"

"Darkness hmph what do you want"

"Me oh nothing"

"Then why are you her"

"What cant I see my favourite person today" in a flirty way

Blushing at the comment given towards him trying to think of something to say but he couldn't say anything which was his first time _why now whhhyyyyyyy_

"What's wrong smoke need any comfort?" she was coming closer and closer to him. He was still blushing but it is getting redder by the moment. Trying to hide his embarrassment he was looking at the floor. As she got their she pulled on to his top part of the clothes till she can reach him she went near his ear and said

"You're so cute when you're blushing"

She kissed his cheek and went away. Smoke was paralyzed at first but then shook it of; he brought his hands to his cheek thinking _why she did that hmmmm never mind._

**With Amy**** (taking place in the morning)**

Amy was sleeping peacefully on her bed the sun was rising shining bright rays towards Amy rose's window making her awake

"Morning already oh well then time to get ready" Amy remarked

(You now the morning routine)

After she was ready and had breakfast she thought she will have a morning jog and with that she took off. Shuts the door and goes

The park was a beautiful place to have a jog the sun shining the birds chirping and you now all the great things out their. After her long jog she sits in the park resting. She sees a happy couple enjoying their time which makes her wonder _why I can't be happy like them everything around the world is moving a long but not me._

And with that she went home. As soon as she got her vampire senses are talking over she couldn't control the pain this was happening to fast for her.

"What is going on?"

Then everything blacked out

**Well this is it then stay tuned for next chapter**

**Remember read and review any ideas right them to me **

**Dark pine sonic **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well her****e is chapter 3 then enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

"Where am I" Amy questioned

"Well for starters you're here with me"

"Whose their" Amy got scared all she could see was pitch black surroundings

"Don't worry darling I'm not going to hurt you" the Darkness the cat came out of the shadows giving a smirk

"Who are you, where am I, what am I doing here"

"My for a little girl you ask so many questions, first my name is Darkness the cat but call me Darkness, second your in an abandoned building because this was the closest place I could find and lastly you had a bad fall which I thought that I bring you to safety"

"Thank you umm…Darkness, umm one last question where did you get that name"

_Great what am I suppose to say now man this kids like a detective or a police _Darkness thought

"I am from an orphanage so the caretaker where I live are kind of stupid they like to give names with are related to bad disasters or anything bad so that's how I got my name"

_I hope she believes that or I am dead_

"Hmmm okay then"

_Phew _

"Hey do you want to come to my house since I am feeling better why don't you come along"

"Sure why not" smirking

"Okay then come on"

"You go ahead I something's to get okay"

"Okay"

So Amy went out the building while Darkness was contacting her master Nightmare

"Master I got her in my hands I have to act like her friend so she won't suspect a thing"

"Clever Darkness sees to it that she will be ours"

"In time" smirking

**With Shadow and friends **

Shadow, Inferno and Frost are out the outskirts of station square

"Oh yeah we are finally here" Frost screamed

"Yeah we are but no need to make me deaf okay" Inferno said

"Humph whatever"

"Okay since this city is so big I will go on my own and both of you go with each other got it"

"Yes sir" the both said

"Good now lets start" and with that shadow zoomed into the city

"Come on we have to move along" Inferno said

"Coming" Frost happily said

Shadow went to building from building holding the black orb seeing which the right way is by telling if the power in it is strong or weak _man this is going to be harder than I thought lets just hope they don't have him or her I must work harder._

"So what do you want to do then"

"Well we have to find that vampire remember"

"I know but can we have a little fun"

"Well it won't kill to have fun okay what do you have in mind then"

"How about this"

Frost kissed her cheek and ran saying "tag your it"

Inferno went red and starts chasing him

_I knew that would get he__r hehehe. Hmmmm maybe I hide in that bush she won't even find me. Sometimes I don't why she calls me stupid. _

And with that he hid in the bush. Inferno on the other hand knew where he was hiding all along so she pretended to look for him smirking plastered on her face. She raised her hand up slowly

_What is she doing, oh no I hope she is not doing that no not now._

With that she raised her hand up gathering some power and said levitation which made Frost fly upwards laughing at the process

"Put me down Inferno" shouted Frost

"Don't know if I want to…. oh look a crowd shall I call then and make you embarrassed"

"No no no please don't call them I already have people laughing at me now don't call them please I hate when they laugh at me and not with me"

"Hmm since you put it that way okay"

She drop her arm to her side and he fell from a high distance with a loud thud

"You know you could dropped me a little gently" rubbing his back

"I do as I please" she walked of carrying on her mission with Frost following behind

They searched for hours but still now luck and it was getting late the sun is setting now they all met up in the park

"Any luck then" Frost sarcastically said

"No nothing we search more tomorrow" Shadow informed

**With Amy**

"Well here is my house not much but at least something" she unlocked the door and went in letting Darkness coming in

"So Darkness do you have a home or a place where you can stay"

"No not really I just been going place to place really"

"Not anymore you are welcome to stay her if you wish too."

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Whoa night already okay then so you can sleep in the guest room which upstairs second door to your left if you need me my bedroom is next to yours okay"

"Sure" and of she went to the guest bedroom

Amy was getting ready for bed as well she wasn't hungry so she went upstairs got changed into her pyjamas just before she went to bed

"Urgghhh my head it hurts" she screamed which made Darkness coming in her bedroom

"Amy what's going on?"

"I don't know my head really hurts though it feels like something is taking over me like there is something more than me."

"Hold on I think I can get rid of that"

Darkness spoke some demonic words closing her eyes gathering magic to her finger tips blue spirals forming then the spiral zoomed towards Amy. She was shocked that the headache was gone she rose to her feet

"How did you do that?"

"I will only tell you if you can keep it a secret got it"

"Yeah sure I will"

"Truth is that you know the orphanage they also trained us to learn dark magic so I know some spells and all they made us do combat practice training everyday maybe if we are lucky enough we would get a day off but other than that is work."

"That is so sad I never knew that could happen"

"Don't worry about that anymore that's in the past"

"Okay then I'm going to bed now"

"Same"

So of Darkness went to her guest room sleeping with a smirk plastered on her face

_She does not know what I did in the spell hahaha this is to easy way to easy_

**Hope you enjoyed that **

**Read and review**

**Darkspine Sonic**


End file.
